The missing part
by dweety89
Summary: In a difficult time of her life someone from Rory's past emerges whom she'd missed dearly without noticing it. How would everything turn out if Tristan also attended Yale?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters I'm using

A/N: English is not my main language so I hope that my story has not too many mistakes.

Summary: In a difficult time of her life someone from Rory's past emerges that she'd pissed dearly without noticing it.

How would everything turn out if Tristan was attending Yale with Rory?

Set in "But not as cute as Pushkin" after Anna's gone missing and Rory is searching her with the help of Marty

Chapter 1 – Lost and found

Rory was furiously searching for any sign of Anna. Since the moment she lost her she after her argument with Logan she was searching every party on the campus and hoping that she would find her as soon as possible and without any harm done by one of the students.

After screaming at the three stooges she had called Marty and he was willing to search the campus with her.

When they entered the next party they split up and scanned the room hoping to find Anna at last. While Rory was scanning the room she saw the face of a blond boy and for a moment she thought that it was someone she'd known since Chilton but then the person disappeared in the crowd and Marty came back to tell her that Anna wasn't at this party.

They decided to leave and look for the next party but before they could reach the door Rory felt someone appear next to her.

While she was turning around this person leaned forward and whispered "Mary, Mary, quite contrary, How does your garden grow?" and Rory felt her eyes going wide. "Tristan?" she completely turned around and saw that smirk she'd known for years. "Mary, did you miss me?" he inquired and Marty saw something he thought Rory would never do. She flew into the arms of the unknown man but it seemed that he wasn't the only one who was surprised because the eyes of the blonde man showed his surprise. But that didn't last long and after a few seconds he returned the hug and buried his face in Rory's hair. After a long lasting moment they separated and that was the moment when Rory remembered Anna. She started to get into a panic but even before Marty had a chance to get Rory to calm down Tristan had already hugged her and started whispering calming words in her ear. What he saw next was a side of Rory Marty had never seen. She seemed to melt into the blonde man he didn't know and it wasn't long after the she'd started to panic that she was completely calm again thanks to the blonde man and on her face was even the trace of a blissful smile that Marty had also never seen in Rory's face.

"Calm down Mare! And tell me who that Anna girl is, that gets you into such a panic!" Tristan looked in the face of Rory who was still in his arms and at the same time she looked up. She could feel the blush creeping on her cheeks because of the ice melting look Tristan was giving her but she decided that they would talk about that later because Anna was more important right now.

"Anna is a girl from Chilton Charleston sent here to me to show her Yale. I lost her while I had an argument with Logan and now I have to search her."

"Huntzberger? I heard of the prank they did in Professor Bells class to impress a girl. It was you? Then I have to say either Huntzberger doesn't really know you or he is an idiot! I'm going to help you! I know some places where a party should take place today. But I've got no idea what this Anna girl looks like..." Rory looked at Tristan like he was her hero and that look told Marty a lot more then he had wanted to know. There was some physical attraction between the blond boy and Rory but furthermore it was obvious for him that these two shared some kind of history.

While he was thinking about this Rory seemed to remember that he had been searching with her cause it was then that she turned around to him, still in Tristan's arms and said "Marty I want you to meet a friend of mine from Chilton. This is Tristan. Tris, this is Marty. I met him in my first year at Yale." Marty felt the eyes of the blond looking at him in a judging manner and before he could say anything Tristan stuck one of his hands out to him and said "Nice to meet a friend of Mary." Rory could see the confusion in Marty's eyes because of the name and in order to prevent any questions she looked at him "Is it ok with you if we separate? You know what Anna looks like and Tristan doesn't have a clue. If we are two search parties that there is a higher chance that we can find her." While she was talking to him there was a pleading look in her eyes that begged him to go along with her plan and in the end he didn't have a chance but to nod which made Rory's eyes sparkle. When she turned around to Tristan Marty saw a flicker of something in her eyes that seemed as if it was just for Tristan and he could see her blush as she noticed that she was still in Tristan's arms but also the reluctance when she left the embrace.

Before they separated they made a plan to call if either of the groups was able to find Anna and the last thing Marty heard was Rory telling Tristan how grateful she was for his help.


	2. Chapter 2

_Before they separated they made a plan to call if either of the groups was able to find Anna and the last thing Marty heard was Rory telling Tristan how grateful she was for his help._

Chapter 2 - Searching the runaway

Rory and Tristan were entering their fourth or fifth party and Rory wanted to leave immediately because everything was black and she got a creepy feeling in this room but Tristan took her hand and they both went further into the room. She was looking for a sign of Anna when suddenly Tristan squeezed her hand.

"Hey Mare there is a girl that looks as if she doesn't belong here... Is it Anna?" he asked indicating to a far corner of the room with a group of people. She followed his direction and really there was Anna in between these older students. Tristan only saw Rory nod and he knew that this group might cause him some problems when taking Anna. They seemed greatly interested in the 16-year old girl and he couldn't shake the feeling that help would be needed in order to solve this situation. When he looked at Rory again it was clear to him that she also thought that they might have problems so he tugged at her hand and they both left the party without being noticed.

After they had left the party location Tristan went to place where they could watch the door without being noticed. When he looked into Rory's confused face he started to explain his plans to her "I think if we try to get her out there ourselves we might encounter some problems and they probably even get aggressive. I'm going to call some of my friends I met in military school who also attend Yale. I hope if there are more of us they won't make any problems when we take Anna with us."

Rory nodded understanding Tristan's point of view and looked quite relieved herself that they would have some other people going in there with them. It took her a little longer to register the fact that he would maybe disturb the plans of his friends by calling them here and she looked up at Tristan "But I don't want you to disturb them. Maybe they have got important plans and abandoning them for someone they don't know..." Tristan could hear the uncertainty in her voice and tried to calm her "Hey Mare, don't worry. They are my friends. They'll like to help us. As far as I know they still are at the party where I met you so it's just a few minutes until they arrive here. Could you watch the door while I call them? I don't want to lose Anna again after we found her even if I don't think that they are going to leave any time soon!" He waited until he saw her nod before he pulled out his phone and the last thing he heard was her murmuring "Better safe than sorry!" and smiling at her one more time he dialed the number of his best friend and while she listened to his part of the conversation she watched the door closely because she didn't want to lose Anna either.

It was only a few minutes later that a group of young men arrived and without wasting any time they directly went to greet Tristan. While watching the behavior of the man and their faces Rory understood that Tristan's assumption was right because none of his friends seemed disturbed by the fact that Tristan had called them here, they just seemed curious as to the 'why'. Tristan started telling them their problem in more detail than on the phone and the faces of the guys turned more serious and they nodded a few times.

Rory was watching the group while they talked and that was when she noticed that each of this guys seemed well build and fit including Tristan looked that way even if she didn't noticed it earlier. All of them had a self-confident air around them that seemed to scream 'if you mess with me you're going to regret it' and if she was able to recognize this while they were talking to each other then she didn't want to be the reason for one of them to get angry.

After observing them a little longer Rory could make out that all of them seemed to listen to Tristan in a special way and that made her believe that they were used to listen to him. Thinking about this she was sure that it had to do with the fact that all of them had attended military school together and she was able to acknowledge that the Tristan she once knew had matured into this very disciplined young man she was watching in action and she knew that it had a lot to do with the situation but she couldn't help but wonder if the boy from Chilton would come out after they'd solved the situation.

Finally it seemed that the guys had finished the little briefing and that was the moment that the eyes of the six unknown men really noticed her and turned to Tristan to wait for introductions. "Hey mate, you're going to tell us who this beautiful lady is won't you?" one of them asked a Rory blushed a little while listening to Tristan introducing them. "Guys, this is Rory Gilmore. We know each other since Chilton. Rory these are my friends and the only reason I survived military school without either killing me or my father; Chris, Ben, James, David, Seth and Nathaniel" he said pointing at each of the mentioned guys.

After finishing the introductions the guys took Rory in their middle and then they entered the party. This time the other party guests reacted differently and the air seemed to thicken with the tension in the room and everyone was staring at them. Anna noticed the aggressive mood and started searching for the reason that was when she saw Rory. When she noticed Rory and the guys looking at her she started to blush and leaving the group she was sitting with behind she walked in Rory's direction. The older men behind her looked as if they would stop her but when Tristan's friends took a step in their direction they sat down again. Anna walked towards the group with her head bowed and when she reached Rory the only thing she did was whispering "Sorry!" and when Anna had advanced them the guys and Rory shared a look and they left the party as quickly as possible.

As they had reached a safe distance from the party Rory let out a relieved sigh and turned to Anna "Do you have any idea about the problems I could get because you decided that you had to run off? If something would have happened to you it would be me who has to face the consequences because you are my responsibility..." it was Tristan that interrupted her speech "Hey Mary what are we going to do?" She was looking at him and thinking after a few seconds she checked her watch and started cursing. The boys who heard her were all smirking and Tristan who had never heard Rory curse before was just looking at her in amazement. Rory of course noticed his reaction and couldn't help but smile a little. "Anna's parents are picking her up in front of my dorm in about ten minutes. Anna, you were really lucky that we found you in time or..." again she was interrupted by Tristan who'd looked at his friends and after receiving a nod from all of them he turned to her "Ok Rory, stop it. You are going to call this Marty guy and tell him that we've found Anna and then we're going to bring you two young ladies to your dorm. If you want we can wait until Anna's parents are there and then we could go into the pub to get re-acquainted and you could get to know my friends on a deeper level." Rory thought about his idea and admitted to herself that she wanted to spend some time with Tristan because he had obviously changed since she'd last seen him so she nodded "Ok, but I can call Marty while we're walking in the direction of my dorm. It's Branford House." Everybody just nodded so she called Marty and explained the situation while walking between this group of good looking guys and just as she finished her call they arrived in front of her dorm just in time to see Anna's parents arriving. She didn't tell them that Anna had went missing for a few hours and she could see the relief in the young girls eyes as she got into the car to drive home.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!

Thanks for your reviews!

I'm sorry that you had to wait this long for an update but university took its toll on me

Chapter 3 Catching up and getting to know

After they had seen Anna drive away Rory turned around to face the guys and on an instinct she jumped into Tristan's arms and said "Thank you so much! I don't have a clue what I would have done without you." Tristan just stood there, his face in Rory's hair and hugged her back "Mare, it was my pleasure. Maybe you could see it as a kind of payment for all the times I tormented you in Chilton. I try to compensate all the times that I behaved like a jerk."

Laughing Rory left his arms and turned to Tristan's friends. Acting on instinct again she gave each of them a little hug "I don't know how to thank you..." she started but was interrupted by Ben who just laughed "You could join us to a pub and tell us a little more about Tristan before he was sent off to military school" he told her and the other guys apart from Tristan nodded. Tristan wasn't really sure if he wanted his friends to know what a jerk he had been in high school but if that was the price he had to pay to spend more time with Rory than he was ok with it. Rory looked at Tristan with a question in the eyes and after he nodded she said "Ok, I'm going to tell you some stories about Tristan here if you tell me some things about military school."

The group went in the direction to a pub and after a while Rory noticed that it was the pub Logan, Finn and Colin usually went to but she didn't think that they would be in the pub after she'd screamed at them. What Rory didn't know and would not notice is that the guys Logan, Colin and Finn were sitting in the pub in their usual booth and were watching Rory walking in with a group of guys they didn't know.

After they'd entered the pub the guys led Rory in the direction of a table and they sat down. Moments later Tristan got up again and asked what everyone wanted to drink. All the guys ordered a beer but Rory ordered an Irish coffee for herself.

After he came back with the drinks Tristan sat down next to Rory and asked "Hey Mare, how come that you're at Yale and not at Harvard? Harvard was your dream college, wasn't it" Rory looked at him and was shocked that he remembered that fact. "Yeah, but Yale isn't that far away from home. Harvard was too far." Tristan looked at her, smirked and said "And I bet the coffee at Yale is better than at Harvard, isn't it?" Rory looked down blushing "Yeah!"

"Ah come on Mare, don't blush. I always knew that coffee was your first love." he teased her.

"So, what happened after my dad took me away?" He asked her wanting her to start telling what happened in her life after he left. Maybe that was the wrong question to ask because from one moment to another Rory' face was angry "You JERK! Because of you Paris had to play Romeo. Paris, Tristan! I had to kiss Paris!" he looked at her and after that she noticed that the other guys of the group were watching her too, and then all of them started laughing as one. "I'm so sorry Mare. It wasn't my decision I would have left after the play and after the kiss!" He smirked again, that smirk that Rory hated in Chilton but just now she realized that she'd missed his smirk and his wit. She couldn't help it she started laughing, too.

"But we realized after you'd left that we have some things in common and when she became the student body president I became her vice-president. We get along quite well now and we are even roommates in the dorm." At this information Tristan's eyes started to widen in shock and wonder. "So she went to Yale? What happened to Harvard?" "Didn't you see her freak out on C-SPAN?" Rory asked and after she mentioned that information Tristan started nodding and laughing "So you really were a Virgin Mary at the end of Chilton, huh Mary?"

One of Tristan's friends interrupted them "Can you answer me a question? What is your real name? Cause Tristan either calls you Mary or Mare but I think he mentioned some other name earlier." Ben asked her. Rory and Tristan started laughing "Let me introduce you to Lorelai Leigh Gilmore" Tristan stated but before he could continue Rory interrupted him.

"Hey Tris, you forgot something?" He looked at her "You've got more names?" he asked and when she nodded he looked quite shocked. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden the third but everyone apart from Tristan calls me Rory. To Tristan I am Mary." When she'd finished she noticed that Tristan and his friends were looking at her with wide eyes "You're a Hayden?" Chris asked her and when she nodded they looked at Tristan "Hey guys I didn't know it either. When did you become a Hayden Mare?" "I've always been a Hayden. My dad is Christopher Straub Hayden." "Then Straub Hayden is your grandfather? THE Straub Hayden who is well known?" "Well, yeah. But my grandparents don't really like me because they think that I destroyed Dad's life. They think it's my fault that Dad quit University and that he didn't know what to do with his life until a few years ago."

"You know that they're wrong Rory, don't you?" Tristan asked and to show how serious he was he did call her by her real name. "Yeah, I know. I didn't force my parents to sleep with each other and my mum to get pregnant." The boys nodded and looked at Rory with something in their eyes that she couldn't understand. To change the subject she looked at Tristan and started smirking "So, what did Mr. King-of-Chilton do after he left for military school where no girls were around to push against some lockers?" she asked him and started laughing with the boys as the face of Tristan started to show some mock hurt.  
"I will have you know that I managed quite fine" he told her and looked at his friends and begged them with his eyes to agree with him but when they just laughed he started laughing, too.

What nobody of the group noticed was the fact that their laugher got the attention of the other people in the pub because it was in a moment of silence and three of the ones whose attention was caught were Logan, Finn and Colin.

"Hey guys, is that Reporter Girl over there with the bunch of guys?" Colin asked his two friends which just nodded dumbfounded. "Can someone of you tell me what Ace is doing with these guys?" Logan asked and it was clear from his voice that he was really shocked to see Rory in the pub without them forcing her and that she was laughing with so many males which they didn't know.

"Didn't she tell us that she didn't know so many people of society? Because I think this bunch of guys are all society from the way they behave and I think I recognize some of the faces. I'm pretty sure one of them is a Bradford, another one a Rigsdale and the most important one the blonde who Rory is leaning again is a DuGrey. Not just any DuGrey but the DuGrey heir Tristan. They seem to be quite cozy with each other because I can't remember Rory looking that comfortable with any of us plus the fact that Anna was lost some time ago. Looking at her now I would bet that she found her and delivered her to her parents." Finn told them and Logan nodded thinking he recognized some of the guys around Rory, too.

"But if they found Anna where is Marty? Shouldn't he be with Rory? He's always somewhere around if she goes out."

The guys watched the group around Rory and they could see Tristan caressing Rory's back with his hand and her leaning into his caress. They seemed to be at ease with each other and to everyone watching them they depicted a picture of a couple totally tuned to each other.

"Maybe we should join them and ask Ace how she knows these guys... She looks pretty relaxed right now so this might be our chance to get her to forgive us" Logan suggested to Finn and Colin and after receiving their nod he stood up and made his way towards Rory and the unknown guys.

When they approached the table Rory looked up because she could sense someone's gaze on herself and then she saw them. Tristan noticed her surprise and then the anger she felt and followed her glance to see three guys approaching them. The other guys observed Rory and Tristan becoming silent and Tristan tensing so they looked in the direction both of them were looking in to immediately recognize these three infamous young men approaching them and looking at Rory.

"Hey Reporter Girl! How are you doing at this lovely evening?" It was Finn who spoke first and everyone could watch Rory struggling between her remaining anger and the amusement she felt and it seemed as if a mixture of both won out in the end.

"I'm fine Finny! Even if it is not thanks to you guys but I'm pretty fine!" Logan thought her mood at the moment was the best choice to ask about her earlier source of anger "Did you find Anna? And where is Marty?"

Rory looked up in surprise and then she started smirking "Tristan here" she said gesturing towards Tristan "was my knight in shining armor. With the support of the other knights he rescued me, the damsel in distress, and my charge" Rory was able to say this without laughing but seeing the gobsmacked faces of all the guys surrounding her she couldn't hold it in any longer and broke into a laughing fit. Tristan looked around, too and seeing the faces of his friends and the other three guys Rory seemed to know he joined Rory in her laughter.

"Hey Mary, if I rescued the damsel in distress shouldn't I get some kind of reward?" he asked her cheekily and because she didn't want to destroy the playful atmosphere she leaned forward and answered "Oh my brave, brave knight! I don't know what I would have done without you!" and gave Tristan a kiss on his cheek. She stopped and looked deep in thought for a moment before she rose from her seat beside Tristan and went around the table to give every one of Tristan's friends a kiss on the cheek. After she finished her round she sat down next to Tristan again leaned against him with a smile on her face and watched the guys looking at her in surprise.

Finn though was pouting. "And where is my kiss?" he asked Rory turning on his puppy-dog eyes. Rory resisted for a moment before she broke into laughter and gave Finn a pat on the head as if he were a little dog.

"You didn't come to rescue me. It is known fact that a fair maiden only kisses the knights who saved and helped her not the jokers of the castle." She told him to remind him of the scene which took place in Professor Bell's course earlier. Finn, Logan and Colin had the decency to look sheepish and a little guilty. The other guys looked at Rory in confusion and James (one of Tristan's friends) asked her "Who are these guys and what did they do, Rory?" This time it was Rory's turn to look a little sheepish as well as surprised.

"Well, I thought that you would know each other since you're all society but I guess I could introduce my knights to the jokers." She said and then made a gesture towards her Yale-friends "These are Logan Huntzberger, Colin McCrae and Finn Rothchild" and the guys nodded when their name was mentioned "and these guys are ... oh I just realized that I don't know your surnames apart from Tristan's so you just have to add them when I say your name if that's ok" she looked at them and when they nodded she continued "and this are Chris" "Bradford" "James" "Rigsdale" "Nathaniel" "Allerton. But I prefer Nate" "Ben" "Brewster" "David" "Latham" "and Seth" "Wilder" "and last but not least of course my brave knight is Tristan DuGrey, and isn't he handsome?" she finished introducing the two groups to each other and started teasing Tristan at the same time.

Tristan's friends started laughing loudly when Rory finished because of the expression on Tristan's face who wasn't used to a teasing Rory. Logan, Finn and Colin looked at each other in confusion because Rory was setting in between so many important society guys without looking uncomfortable and they were seeing a side of Rory, a funny and teasing side they were not used to, and this change seemed to be due to Tristan DuGrey whom she appeared to know.

"Ace I didn't know that you knew that many people from society" Logan stated and Tristan raised his brow when Rory didn't try to correct him.

"Hey Mary how come you always tried to teach me your name but he gets to call you a nickname?" he asked her and Rory just laughed "Tris, you're still not able to call me by my real name and I didn't want to spend that much energy correcting him when I knew that it didn't work with you" she told him still laughing and then turning to Logan she said "I didn't know that much society until a few hours ago. But I know Tristan since High-School. He was the bane of my existence, my sparring partner, Bible Boy as well as my leaving Romeo!"

Tristan started laughing "Bible Boy?" he asked and Rory just said "Mary and Bible Boy, doesn't it fit? I think it is as well as Romeo and Juliet" she told him winking and when they looked around they saw the stunned, surprised and confused expressions of the other guys and burst into laughter again.

"Hey Mare, I think we broke them" Tristan said through his laughter "How did you meet these three? They don't really seem to be people who like the same things that you do?" he looked at her curiously.

"The first time I met them they were rude to Marty and Logan almost knocked me over because he didn't notice me!" Tristan looked at Logan unbelievingly. "Dude, how the heck did you not notice Mary? She is quite hard to ignore and if you asked someone else they would probably tell you the same thing!" then he turned to his friends "Guys, would you have been able not to notice my Mare?" he asked them and while Rory was blushing the other boys at the table shook their heads.

"Thanks!" she said shyly "but I wasn't finished! The second time I met them Finn was searching for his soul-mate and I was inviting people to take part in a wake for Professor Asher Fleming..." again Tristan interrupted her "Paris?" "Yeah! As I was saying... Then this cocky blond who'd almost knocked me down a few days earlier started speaking to me and I was immediately remembering another cocky blond!" she told them winking at Tristan "But Logan proved to be far more cocky because after an argument which he'd surprisingly won he told me to call him 'Mater and Commander'... After this episode they became my saviours and my entertainment after my boyfriend broke up with me at a Yale-Alumni party my grandparents threw for me..."

"Yale-Alumni party? Mary I know I wasn't there but I guess it was a party with a lot of guys that she introduced you to...?" he asked her and than his eyes widened in surprise "Wait a moment... If your grandparents threw that kind of party for you then they didn't like your boyfriend. Don't tell me it still was Bay Boy" he looked at her his eyes begging her to deny the statement but she only nodded but then she added "It wasn't 'still' Dean but rather Dean 'again'. That was our third and last try for a relationship between us. Shortly after you left he dumped me for a second time. It was at a Dance Festival and he broke up with me because he thought I was in love with Luke's nephew. Ok, I had some feeling for Jess, but he also was my best friend because our interests were so similar. I think you remember the first break up, won't you Tris?" she looked at him.

Tristan pondered on this for a moment and then he nodded "Wasn't it shortly before Madeleine's party where you couldn't tell him 'I love you' when he said it to you and because of this he broke up with you?"

"Yeah, and then there was this thing that happened which we should probably talk about when we're alone?" she looked at him and when he nodded she sighed in relief and even if she heard the other boys protest she told them "This is something that we are gonna sort out between us first before it can be told." And only then did she continue her story about Dean.

"When I started University I heard that Dean wanted to marry and he did marry someone. Her name was Lindsey and I guess she was a nice girl but I didn't really know her. To make a long story short and to save myself the embarrassment of reliving everything... Their marriage wasn't a really happy one and Dean and I were not really finished with our feelings for each other. There was some tension between us, we slept with each other and I became a home-wrecker. My mum was disappointed with me and I spent a whole summer travelling Europe with my grandmother. After I came back I realized my mistake wrote a letter to Dean and his wife found it. They separated and we hook up again but it seems as if he realized that we didn't belong together anymore because he dumped me at the alumni party because I was late"

When she finished her story she looked at the table not able to bear the judging looks of the boys but Tristan didn't let her wallow. He took her chin between his fingers and raised her head "Mary, you know my history and I guess you know the rumors about the other guys. None of us is gonna judge you for some mistake you made because this mistake takes two and you really seem guilty. So just forget this asshole and continue living your life!" the other guys just nodded but Finn, Logan and Colin still seemed shocked because they thought they knew Rory but it took the arrival of Tristan DuGrey to get Rory to open up.

Tristan knew that Rory wanted to change the subject so he looked at her "Do you want to know about military school?" and when she nodded he started to tell his story.

"I think I will start with the day I left!" he said and winked at Rory "Leaving that day was one of the hardest things I've ever done because there was that cute girl who was gonna play the Juliet to my Romeo but I had to leave before the play even started" while listening to Tristan telling the story about the day he left for military school understanding dawned on the listening guys about the way Rory had introduced Tristan to Logan, Colin and Finn. "And after telling that girl that I had to leave, and she was the only one from High-School I said goodbye to, my Dad dumped me at Military School. At first I thought of it as the punishment it was meant to be but as the time passed I started to understand the reasons of my father. Without all the distractions of girls, parties and society I thought about my behavior and after these guys set me straight I started to take military school as a second chance to achieve something and when school was finished I graduated as salutatorian. Me changing my behavior also had a positive effect in my relationship with my parents who were proudly watching me graduate and therefore I decided to apply to the alma mater of my dad and here I am."

Rory sat next to him and listened to Tristan telling them about the changes in his life that occurred after he left Chilton and couldn't help herself and started smiling broadly.

"I knew you were better than you behaved in High-School." "Yeah Mare, you and your words were one of the reasons why I started thinking about my life and I came to the conclusion that I had to change if I didn't want to lose everything which meant something to me just because I was a jerk."

Rory gave him a sweet smile after hearing these words and the group surrounding Rory and Tristan could see the attraction and the ease between these two. Logan, Finn and Colin couldn't help themselves though and thought that the prank they'd played on Rory earlier the day to show everyone that she was one of them went wrong in some way. Instead of everyone backing off they helped a group of guys who were as important in society as they were to get into Rory's life. They would never admit it but they felt a little jealous while seeing the ease with which Rory interacted with them even though she just met them today.

But seeing her smile at Tristan like that it became clear to them that he was the sole reason for Rory's changed behavior and they felt grateful. It didn't matter to them that they would lose some of Rory's attention as long as she started living a little and with Tristan around this could be the case in the future.

"This is going to be so much fun if she always behaves like this with Tristan around!" Logan murmured to Colin and Finn and the both of them just nodded enthusiastically.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!

I'm sorry that it took me this long to finish this chapter

To me it seemed as if the days did not have enough hours and I was unable to find some time to continue …

But I decided that I had to take some time to write and finish the next chapter and here it is …

I promise that the next chapter will not take that long!

I hope you'll like it

**Chapter 4 Changes and the Society**

Logan's premonition about Rory changing with Tristan around was neither entirely right nor was it entirely wrong. She did indeed change a bit but only concerning some hours in the evening a few times the week. She was still as studious as ever but that was no problem for Tristan as he'd changed his behavior about studying while he was at the Military School and more often than not Tristan and Rory could be found at the library studying together. Sometimes they were joined by Tristan's friends, Paris or in some rare cases even Logan, Finn or Colin but most of the time it was just the two of them. Spending the majority of their time together didn't change the teasing relationship they had but it did change the level of closeness from former classmates to close friends rally quickly and everyone who was in contact with the two of them regularly was just waiting of them to finally acknowledge the fact that there were some feelings between them that exceeded friendship.

Another change in Rory's life was the fact that she was far more comfortable being surrounded by high society and money than before because of being constantly surrounded by high society boys and spending much of her time with them. Her new comfort and the little changes in her behaviour were noted by Lorelai at one of the Friday Night Dinner's just a few weeks after Tristan re-entered Rory's life. Lorelai didn't know what to think about the change at first but after hearing the explanation of the changed behavior and noticing a new level of contentment Rory was exhibiting she went along with it and was happy that there was something apart from studying her daughter did in her time after classes.

What didn't change was Rory's behavior in the vicinity of her mother of before entering her grandparent's house for the dinner therefore Lorelai welcomed the changes in her daughter rather than trying to challenge them.

Rory herself had no problems with the changes she'd gone trough and was enjoying her life as a student with her old and new friends.

Due to her new acceptance of the society she was attending society parties that she would not have attended before and more often than not she took part in them as Tristan's "date" in order to help him out if his parents expected him to bring someone.

And it was at one of these parties that her life changed in an unexpected way.

It was a usual society party with tuxedos, beautiful dresses and a lot of wealth symbols like cars, jewelry and boasting about the accumulation of wealth.

What made this party a little more important was the fact that it was a very high-class charity event at which attendance was very limited to the really rich and important families of the high society. Rory herself didn't want to go to this party but this time she even got her own invite instead of just being Tristan's date so she had no way of not attending the event. She didn't know who'd told her grandmother, but Emily Gilmore was aware of the fact that her young granddaughter got an invite to this party, too, and therefore she wanted to make sure that Rory was dressed appropriately.

Emily loved the fact that Rory was spending more time in the high society circle that was usually associated with the Gilmore name and the fact that Rory was able to charm everyone through different masks that appeared genuine to someone who didn't know her.

One of them was the studious Yale student who could discuss the current political situation, another one was the female society girl who could gush over dresses, jewels and designers, one was the adult society female who could talk about interior designs and curtains and the last mask was not even a mask, it was simply Rory as she behaved with her friends and peers. This use of masks was something Emily noticed and she loved the fact that Rory was the 'proper society girl' that Lorelai never wanted to become so she tried everything to make Rory feel as if she belonged to the society in order to keep her there and show her the benefits of being known.

For the important charity event Emily had arranged for a tailor and a hairdresser because she wanted Rory to make a good impression on the other people at the event. What Rory didn't know was that Emily was aware of all the people that were invited and knew it was a big deal for Rory to get her own invite instead of being the date of one of her friends.

When Rory was ready to leave her dorm with Tristan and the other guys, she had insisted on getting ready in her dorm and arriving with her friends no matter what Emily thought about it, she was wearing a beautiful, blue gown that emphasized her small waist and her deep blue eyes. Her hair was pinned up and some curly strands were falling into her eyes which made her face seem softer and really beautiful.

The arrival of the young group, all of them well known in the society circle and most of them heirs to some big company and the accompanying money, was a big thing for the news papers and their photographers because it was rare that that much of the future power and money holders arrived together. For the paparazzi it was some kind of feast to have so many important and good looking people in one place and the clicking and flashing of their cameras was a sign of their excitement.

After they'd endured the reporters and the paparazzi they were finally able to enter the salon where the charity event would take place. Unfortunately, the first thing that happened after they'd entered was that their group was split due to parents and grandparents that wanted to parade their child around like some kind of trophy.

After her friends had been grabbed by their parental units Rory saw her grandmother coming towards her but before Emily could reach her Tristan had returned to her. Linking her arm with his Rory went to greet her grandparents and talked to them." Hey grandma, hey grandpa how are you doing? Grandma, your dress is absolutely gorgeous!" she smiled at them and Emily gave her a big smile. "We're good Rory!" her grandfather answered "We should ask you. How is Yale doing?" Rory told her grandparents about Yale and talked to them a little longer before she apologized to them and told them that she and Tristan were going to search for their other missing friends.

Before Rory and Tristan could really start to search for their friends they saw someone approaching them and calling out for Rory.

"Rory!" she turned around and saw her father

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same! I was innocently attending this event when I saw this group of young people entering and in between them there was this one young girl that looked exactly like my daughter. I tried to convince myself that I was seeing thing, because my sweet, little Rory didn't attend this kind of events at least not without telling me about it. When I saw this look-alike approaching the Gilmores and imagine my shock, when this look-alike turned out to be my daughter instead of just a look-alike!" He said this smiling at them and Rory couldn't help herself, she just had to laugh.

"Dad you just sounded like me and mum when we start rambling!" Christopher just laughed at her but then Rory saw something shift in his eyes and knew that he had something he wanted to say but didn't know how to say. "What do you want to tell me, dad?" she asked him and Christopher took a deep breath before he answered.

"You know that this charity event is just attended by the most important, don't you?" and after his daughter had nodded he continued "Than you are aware of the fact that my parents are here, too, aren't you?" Rory paled instantly and Chris realized that Rory was not aware of the fact that her paternal grandparents were attending this charity event, too. But he knew that he had more to say

"Ror, I'm sorry if this overwhelms you, but they recognized you when you entered and they want to meet you!"


End file.
